1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to releasable vests or carriers. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved releasable vest or carrier that is easier to operate and has components that, upon release by a user, are more likely to separate and fall away from the user than current releasable or cutaway vests.
2. Description of Related Art
Military and law enforcement personnel, particularly those attached to special operations unit, carry a large amount of specially designed and adapted gear on various vests or carriers. Because of the bulk and weight of certain tactical vests and body armor carriers, it is sometimes necessary or desirable to be able to quickly remove the vest or carrier, particularly in an emergency situation.